This new variety red maple tree was discovered by me growing in a planting of red maple beds at Millane Nurseries in Cromwell, Conn., and grew to a height of thirty-eight feet in the shape of an upright vase, with a robust growth rate of twenty to thirty inches a year. I now have thousand trees growing at McGill's Nursery at Boring, Oreg. reproduced by budding.